


If I Dream Only Once, Let Me Dream of You

by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card 1 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Consent is Sexy, Established Relationship, Lotus Eater Machine, M/M, Memory Loss, No Better Way to Tag It, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Sad, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12/pseuds/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: The war is over. Their life together starts here, on the shores of this lake, on a planet that Cody can't quite recall the name of.And when he pulls Obi-Wan close, presses against him, he can hardly let himself believe that its real.Bad Things Happen Bingo: Lotus-Eater Machine Prompt for Anonymous
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card 1 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	If I Dream Only Once, Let Me Dream of You

**Author's Note:**

> We're onto number six! This one, of all the ones I've written possibly made me the saddest so there's that! 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy! Please R and R, let me know what you think :) 
> 
> Find me and my bingo card on tumblr at this same name  
> Requests are open :)

He turned to Obi-Wan in the water, watching him stretch in the pale cast of the moonlight. His hair was dark with the water, pushed back off of his face as water clung in heavy droplets to his beard, cold and clear. Cody moved slower towards him, feet skimming the bottom of the pool as he moved. Or maybe it was a lake. He had lost track, in the dozens of them that were spread across the landscape, which could be counted as which.

The water was cold on Cody’s skin, but so clear that even in the darkness, he could see his hand just below the surface. It was quiet here, blissfully quiet and Obi-Wan moved through the water with the same easy grace that Cody had come to associate with him. He seemed as comfortable in the water as he was on land, moving without creating more than a slight ripple across the water. Cody was more unsteady. He knew how to swim of course, and he could feel the bottom of the lake against his feet, but at the moment, watching Obi-Wan, he felt far clumsier than he had on any battlefield.

Obi-Wan stayed mostly below the water, only his shoulders and head above the surface. Cody could see his collar bone pressed against his skin, water catching in the small hollow above it.

_“Did Kenobi ever give a hint of where he might go? Think, clone."_

Cody shook the barest hint of a voice from his head, moving through the water as Obi-Wan smiled at him. “Isn’t it beautiful here?” He asked, his voice smooth and even. Now close to him, Cody could see the shine off the water reflecting on the slight graying streaks at his temples. “I promised you it would be.”

Cody wanted to say that he was hardly thinking about how beautiful the place was and instead of how beautiful Obi-Wan was. But it was true: This was a beautiful place. If only because there was no signs of war here, no sign that war had ever been here. They had been on so many planets together, so many places that had been ravaged shells of what they once were. And this sort of peace had always evaded them.

“I’m happy to be anywhere with you,” Cody said, and could feel Obi-Wan’s smile against his lips as he pulled him into a kiss. It didn’t matter where they were, and the exact place slipped from Cody’s mind as he melted into the kiss.

_“Surely he told you something: Any signs. Any clues. Anything at all.”_

Obi-Wan’s mouth was hot pressed against his own, the heat of his body permeating the water between them until they were fully pressed together, skin slick and sticking at the same time. Of all the times they’d done this, done everything, this was the first time it felt truly free. The war was over, truly over. And there was only them. Them and this place.

The kiss moved from soft to insistent, and one of Obi-Wan’s hands curved around the cut of his face to pull him impossibly closer. Cody could taste Obi-Wan on his tongue, doing his own explorations as he wrapped his arms around him.

When they finally stopped, it was only for air. Obi-Wan’s forehead pressed against his own, damp and shaking with the breathlessness of the moment. And he was laughing, a soft noise. One so full of joy that tit made Cody’s chest swell until a laugh of his own burst out.

_Footsteps clacking on the floor._

_“He’s deliberately avoiding the information we want.”_

_“That’s impossible. He has no idea what’s happening. He thinks its real."_

“I’ve been thinking about a moment like this for a long time,” Obi-Wan said softly as his breath slowed, his hands starting to skirt over Cody’s body under the water. Every touch ignited sparks along his skin, felt familiar and novel all at once.

“I have, too,” Cody reassured him, closing his eyes as Obi-Wan’s lips moved to his press against his temple, over his scar, to his cheek, to his neck, the slight jostle sending a wave of water over the skin of his shoulder.

And he had been waiting for what felt like a lifetime. What had been such a large part of his lifetime. But now the war was over. Even now, as the thought of it filtered into his mind, Cody couldn’t bring himself to think of the details. Not even of the ending which refused to form more than a fuzzy picture in his mind as Obi-Wan’s hand skirted over his left hip to brush over his thigh. Not even of how they got here, only a vague thought that it must have been on a ship. One of Obi-Wan’s or the Jedi’s or the Order’s or maybe even Skywalker’s. Obi-Wan’s mouth sucked lightly at his neck, just over his pulse, and he choose to forget thinking about it.

_“Can you tell what he’s thinking about?”_

_“Not exactly. We put him through a series of exposures before we started, so we can make a good guess. It should get us the information we need if he ever had it.”_

The next moments passed in a blur. A blur of lips and water and skin until he’s been under the surface and could feel every inch of Obi-Wan pressed against him. They were moving to the shore, and Cody could feel the elation bubbling up in them both. No more cramped quarters, no more partial nights, no more long separations where a death notice might come at any moment for either of them. No more need for lingering touches in the command tent, or having to decide between time with the men and time with each other.

For now, there was this. He slid his hands down Obi-Wan’s back under the water until he could lift under Obi-Wan’s thighs. His legs, long and muscular, wrapped around Cody’s waist and his arms around his shoulders. In the water, he was light as air, but they moved slowly back to the shoreline where Obi-Wan’s tunic and tabards lay in a pile.

The grass was soft against Cody’s palms, springy and damp. He kept his lips connected to Obi-Wan’s as long as breath allowed it, savoring the need he could feel building between them. This wasn’t about simple pleasure or simple passion. This was communion: Of joy, of grief, of love that Cody had never let himself think was a realistic possibility.

_“Has he said anything?”_

_“Only brief words. We won’t know for sure until he wakes up.”_

_“Lord Vader expects this to work. I didn’t go halfway across the galaxy to find him for you to get nothing.”_

_“Give it time. This will work.”_

Obi-Wan fumbled through his belt for the bottle of lubricant as Cody sucked lightly on the skin of his collarbone. The next bits passed in a blur of heat and that deep, growing ache underneath his skin. His fingers, slick now, slid down Obi-Wan’s body. He kept propped on one hand as he wrapped a hand around Obi-Wan’s cock, hot and hard and heavy in his hand. The sound he made, lips against Cody’s temple, was as exquisite as the feel of him. Cody could have done just that for hours, for the rest of his life, and listened to Obi-Wan chasing his pleasure in Cody’s body. The thought that he could find it there pressed against him on the banks of the water, made his attention almost rapturous.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan’s voice was all breath, “Cody, I want—”

But Cody interrupted him with another fierce kiss, barely holding himself high enough off of Obi-Wan that they weren’t pressed together. But he knew what he wanted, and resisted to urge to let out his own groan as his first finger sank into the warm heat of Obi-Wan’s body. Even this sensation, feeling him tighten reflexively around him as his second finger sank into him, curling in just the right way to pull the first moan from Obi-Wan’s chest, his hips flexing upwards into Cody’s, chasing the friction there. A third finger shortly after, hard kisses sucked into the skin of Cody’s neck. He could feel each point of pressure, each tightening of Obi-Wan’s fingers into the skin of his shoulders, the electric feeling of his hand sliding down his torso.

He moaned as Obi-Wan wrapped his hand around Cody’s cock, touching him in the exact way Cody liked. Cody’s breath stuttered, and he slid his hand from Obi-Wan’s body slowly, using it to lift himself so he could look into Obi-Wan face. Obi-Wan’s slow strokes stopped only for a moment as he reached for the lubricant to spread over Cody; his lips were swollen slightly, the water from the lake still glittering in his beard. And he smiled. A beautiful smile, Cody thought, a perfect smile that existed only for him, only for them.

“Now?” He asked, panting without meaning to. Obi-Wan squeezed him and Cody thrust into his hand, blissfully out of control of his body’s actions.

“Now.”

_“When he wakes up again, we’ll have a full confession.”_

_“How can you be so certain?”_

_“According to Lord Vader, he’s the best option for new information on Kenobi.”_

_“What about Organa?”_

_“They’ve already interrogated him; this clone doesn’t even know he’d be betraying anyone.”_

Obi-Wan kept Cody in his hand, guided him into his body even as he moved his own legs around Cody’s waist. It was all slick heat and friction, all pleasure and waves of realization that this felt like both the first and last time they would do this. The first time of their new life together, after the war. The last time before tomorrow came and their life could truly start.

He simply waited for a moment, wrapped in heat and Obi-Wan, until he could feel Obi-Wan’s hips flexing, urging him to move. He readjusted his body, even that slight shift causing Obi-Wan to shudder against him. He pulled back, moving his hips in a slow drag before pressing in deep again. He kept the slow pace, wanting this to last, wanting it to linger, until he couldn’t restrain the motions any longer.

They rocked together with aching pleasure, moans twisting and coiling together as much as their bodies were. It wasn’t long, Cody thought, before Obi-Wan took his erection in how own hand and in seeming seconds had spilled between them, the spasms tightening around Cody until he felt he felt himself tipping over the edge into oblivion.

How long they laid there, afterwards, skin hot against Obi-Wan underneath him and cool against the still-damp grass, Cody wasn’t sure. Long enough that when Obi-Wan lifted his hand to Cody’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb, the water in his hair had dried completely.

_“He should be waking up any moment. The effects should be wearing off.”_

_“Then we’ll know where Kenobi is.”_

_“With any luck.”_

“Wouldn't it be nice to stay here?” Obi-Wan asked, his voice soft in Cody’s ears.

“By this lake?” Cody asked, and moved off of him, lying on his side to look at Obi-Wan, the ground springy beneath him.

Obi-Wan laughed, the sound filling the air. “No,” He said, “Here, though. I think it’d be nice to stay here for a while.”

Cody looked around the lakeshore. Where were they, again? For a moment, he thought it was simply the perfectly sated aftermath he was feeling that kept it from his mind. What planet was this? He looked back, eyes scanning for their ship, but it was nowhere in his line of sight.

He sat up, laughing slightly at the absurd realization. Obi-Wan’s eyes followed him, but he didn’t move from the ground. He tired to think back, but realized that the memories he had of driving here had slipped away, as if they had never existed at all.

_“Think, clone. Where would he go? Surely he must have told you something.”_

Cody looked over the water that they had been in to what lay beyond it and was struck by how suddenly he realized that it stopped. Not blackness, not something beyond his vision, simply nothing. He turned on the grass, looking behind them, and realized it was the same. But now, as he watched, the very edges of the grass he could see started to dissolve.

“Lay back down, Cody,” Obi-Wan said, and Cody felt panic swell in him. Wasn’t Obi-Wan worried? Couldn’t he see this planet, peeling away at its edges? “Lie here with me for a while.”

“Where are we?” Cody said.

“It doesn’t matter,” Obi-Wan answered, and Cody looked, transfixed, as the smile on his face even as the lake started to vanish with the rest, “As long as we’re both here.”

“But where is here?”

“Stay here with me, Cody.”

“Where is here?”

CC-2224 blinked, blinded momentarily by the bright light hanging over his head. There was a medical officer removing an IV drip from his arm, and CC-2224 watched as he rolled it and the stand with a now empty bag away from the bed he was strapped to. Another officer took his place, this one higher ranked with a thin moustache that highlighted the almost-disgusted look on his face as the man regarded him.

“Where is he, clone? What did you remember?”

Remember? The dream that he had just had was already fading from memory. He could remember flashes of it of course, and judging by the tingling he could still feel in his body, it had been rather pleasant for the most part. Had it been a memory? But of what?

“I’m not sure I understand, Sir.

“Kenobi. Where is he?”

Kenobi? That name felt so familiar. The image of the man in his dream had already faded away, only the hint of his red hair lingering now in his mind. Had that been Kenobi?

“I’m not sure what you mean, Sir.”

Another officer, this one older with deep set eyes and a hollow so deep in his neck that CC-2224 wondered vaguely how he breathed.

“What happened in your hallucination?”

Hallucination? Perhaps that why he was so tired.

“I’m not sure, Sir. I—I don’t remember.”

“Where were you?”

A lake. A beautiful lake, a place of joy and pace and comfort that he didn’t know existed for a man in a life of service to the Empire.

“A lake, Sir.”

“Naboo, maybe,” The new officer said, “We know Kenobi and Amidala were close.”

“Perhaps,” The first officer stared at Cody, eyes narrowing, “You don’t remember anything else? No places, no people.”

“No, Sir.”

The look on the man's face was a mix of disappointment and pure fury at the answer, which confused him even more. The restraints that held him to the table released and he stepped gracelessly to the floor, limbs feeling as though they were weighted with sand.

“You can return to your post, soldier. We may call for you again.” He nodded and stepped away, willing feeling to return to his limbs. He heard, as he stepped out, one of the putting in an order to search the lakes of Naboo. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that they were looking in the wrong place.


End file.
